gleegoodtimefandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Love Triangle
A Little Love Triangle is the second episode of Glee: Good Time. ''It will aired on the 11th September 2012. Songs *'Turning Tables by Adele. ''Sung by Alice. *'Fifteen 'by ''Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Nikolai. *'Fallin' For You 'by ''Colbie Caillat. ''Sung by Avery and Carmen. *'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 'by ''Taylor Swift. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Your Love Is My Drug 'by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Daniel and Elisa. *'Club Can't Handle Me 'by ''Flo Rida ft. David Guetta. Sung by Byron with Vocal Adrenaline. Episode 2: Alice slowly walked down the school horridors, preparing for her before school glee club audition, on the phone to Toya. “My audition for glee club is in a few minutes.” Alice told her friend. “And you’re telling me this because...” Toya sighed. “I thought you’d want to join too...” Alice trailed off. “Let me think about that...” Toya began. “Um... NO.” “Aren’t you gonna wish me good luck?” Alice asked. “Good luck!” Toya sarcastically snapped. “Bye!” “Thanks, Ty. Bye.” Alice frowned as she hung up. Sometimes I wish she’d act more like a friend than a fellow Cheerio. Show a bit of love, once in a while. I guess she gets that from Santana. She’ll pull through sooner of later, just like her sister did... I hope. Alice walked into the choir room, scared of what her fellow peers would think. “Mr Schuester.” She spoke. “I’m here for my audition.” Will took a seat next to Avery, on the back row, “Take it away.” “Well, I’m Alice Graye and I’ll be singing Turning Tables by Adele.” Alice introduced herself. “''Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor. God only knows what we're fighting for, all that I say, you always say more. I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb I can't breathe. So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won't rescue you to just desert me. I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, it's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables. Under haunted skies I see you, ooh. Where love is lost your ghost is found, I braved a hundred storms to leave you. As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa....” “She’s amazing.” Will murmured in suprise. “She’s not that good.” Carmen snapped in envy. “''I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb I can't breathe. So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no, I won't rescue you to just desert me. I can't give you the heart you think you gave me. It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables. Next time i'll be braver, i'll be my own savior. When the thunder calls for me, next time i'll be braver, i'll be my own savior, standing on my own two feet. I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no, I won't rescue you to just desert me. I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, it's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables. Turning tables, yeah, turning, oohhh.” “That was a great performance, Ms Graye!” Will smiled, standing up. “Please take a seat.” Alice took a seat next to Carmen. Carmen groaned loudly. “Afternoon, dweebs!” Sue grinned as she walked in, followed by a shy-looking male. “I must say Little Miss Alice In Wonderland, that was a very good performance, but I’ve got someone who’ll beat you with flying colours.” She moved away from infront of the teenager behind her. He was of a muscly-build, had short brown hair and an extremely charming smile. “Introducing foreign-exchange student originally from Paris, Nikolai Chevalier who’ll be the newest member of New Directions.” “Call me Nick.” He grinned. “Can I sing now?” “Take it away.” Sue laughed. Nick walked over to one of the band members and borrowed their guitar. “I think you’ll all know this song.” He smiled, adjusting the microphone stand. “''You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day. You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while, try and stay out of everybody's way. It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town. Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say “You know I haven't seen you around, before.” Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen, feeling like there nothing to figure out. Well count to ten, take it in, this is life before you know who you're gonna be... Fifteen...” He gorgeously sang, closing his eyes as he attempts to sing some of the high notes. “''You sit in class next to a blondie named Alice and soon enough you're best friends.” He winked at Alice. She fanned herself with her hand. All of the girls seemed to be enjoying the performance. “''Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool, we'll be out of here as soon as we can. And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car, and you're feeling like flying, and you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one, and you're dancing round your room when the night ends...When the night ends... cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. When you're fifteen and your first kiss, makes your head spin round but... In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team, but I didn't know it at fifteen.... Your very first day, take a deep breath girl, take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.''” As the song ended, Nick’s phone bleeped. “Sorry.” He apologetically said. The girls, except Carmen gave him a standing ovation. Brian and Carmen sarcastically clapped from their seats. “Will?” Sue smirked. “I think we’ve found our second male member.” Will smiled. “Take a seat.” As Nick sat down he checked his phone - 1 message received, ''My gaydar is off the scale! - A'' Nick’s palms began to get sweaty, Does anyone know? “Nick!” Mr Schuester called. “Come and show us how the french dance!” And so, Nick put his phone away, forgetting about the text and showing New Directions some pretty snazzy dance moves as they planned a group number in the cafeteria. After pre-school glee club, Nick walked to his new locker to place all of the books he had been given when Alice walked up to him. “Hey, Nick, right?” She sweetly smiled. “Yup.” He said. “You want me to show you around school?” Alice asked. Nick chuckled. “What?!” She shrieked. “Is that you asking me out?” Nick asked. “Is that you saying yes?” Emily replied. “You’re not my type.” He uncomfortably murmured. “Oh my god. You’re gay. You’re too hot to be gay!” She shrieked. “Keep it down!” Nick snapped. “Thanks. Anyway, I’m fine with that.” Emily told him. “So, do you want me to show you around school, as friends?” “Sure.” Nick smiled as the two walked off down the hall and Alice’s phone bleeped. -o-o-o- Alice, Toya and Avery sat together at lunch, along with the other Cheerios. “Um, guys.” Avery whispered. “D’you know Phoenix?” “The guy you speak to every day in homeroom, walk into him purposely in the hall and stalk him all the time?” Alice asked. “No, I don’t think we know him.” Toya joked. The three laughed. “But, seriously, I think I might like him.” Avery admitted. “I knew it.” Toya high-fived Alice. “OI LUCINA!” She called down the table. “You owe me five bucks!” Lucina, the cheerio sighed. “Toya, don’t tell everyone!” Avery scolded. “Too late.” Alice said. “The whole of the Cheerios already know.” “GUYS!” Avery shouted. The whole of the Cheerio team looked at her. “If any of you tell anyone, especially Azimio. You’ll be dead before you can say ‘Sh*t.’” “What you gonna do?” Lucie, the Cheerio from earlier laughed. Avery raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I won’t do anything... but her.” She pointed to Toya. “She’s from Lima Heights and you know what happens down there.” Toya nodded her head in confirmation. Lucie rolled her eyes and went back to her own conversation. “He is quite hot.” Alice nodded towards Phoenix who was walking towards the three. “Hey, Avery.” Phoenix smiled. “Can I talk to you?” “Sure.” She smiled, standing up. Toya winked at her. The two sat down together on the table accross the aisle from the other Cheerios. “What are they saying, Ty?” Alice asked her. “I don’t know. I can’t hear, they’re too quiet.” Toya admitted. After several minutes of keeping Alice and Toya on edge, Avery walked back over. She stood in silence as she continued her lunch. The two looked at her curiously before Toya spoke, “So, what happened?” “OMG. I thought you’d never ask!” Avery exploded. “Well, short story is that he’s received news of an operation that will restore his hearing, OH AND HE CALLED ME ONE OF HIS BESTFRIENDS, but anyway the operation will coat one-thousand and five hundred dollars.” “You’re a bit overjoyed at the news of a serious operation!” Alice told her. “I think you’ve been friendzoned by a guy.” Toya laughed. “It’s true. Azimio loves you, you love Phoenix, and Phoenix has basically friendzoned you.” Alice told her. “Shut up!” Avery snapped as she, Alice and Toya’s phones bleeped. Alice quickly picked up her phone, checking also the text she got earlier. Received 8:32am - ''Gay, I never would have guessed! - A.'' Received 1:29pm - ''Ooooh, another secret, aren’t you popular? - A.'' Toya checked her messages... ''She likes him? Not the only secret you keep, eh? - A.'' Avery looked at her phone... ''And they call it, puppy loveeee. - A'' The three looked at each other, terrified. -o-o-o- Carmen wheeled Carla along the poolside. Figgins had let the two use the pool during lunch to help Carla swim. Coach Roz Washington was putting the swimming team through their paces. An extremely ‘hot’ guy caught Carmen’s attention, she lost focus and dropped Carla. Carmen began to scream as she shook her hands, “HELP!!” “Cow, shut up!” Roz shouted. Two swimmers quickly swum over. They grabbed Carla from out the water and placed her on the side. Carla whipped her goggles off and slammed them on the side in annoyance. “Hey, thanks.” Carmen blushed, biting her lip as the two arose from the water. “No problem, I’m Gray and this is Ryder.” The boy she was watching said. Carla roller her eyes, “I would walk off if I could.” Ryder laughed, “He does this with everyone.” “OI!” Coach Roz stormed over. “I don’t pay you to stand about all day!” “You don’t pay us at all.” Gray snapped. She rose an eyebrow at him. “I have to go, it was nice meeting you.” He took Carmen’s hand and kissed it before swimming away. For the next few minutes, Carmen watched the boy swim. “Hey, stalker! You’re hear to help me swim!” Carla eventually called. -o-o-o- Later, as Carmen rolled Carla out of the girls changing rooms Gray exited the boys. “Hey!” He called as he ran over. “I didn’t catch your name.” “I’m Carmen.” Carmen giggled. “What a nice name. Can I walk you to your next lesson?” He asked. “I’m being the third wheel again!” Carla snapped. “Literally!” Her phone bleeped and she read the message - ''It’s ironic because you’re in a wheelchair xD - A.'' She frowned and then looked up to Carmen. “I would but...” Carmen nodded towards Carla. “I get it.” Gray smiled. “I’ll see you later.” Carla groaned as Carmen entered a dream sequence, she was making out with Gray in the janitor’s closet. She pulled away and began to sing, “''I don't know but... I think I maybe fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself.” Carmen sang. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Avery sang as she dreamily watched Phoenix, “''Waiting 'til I.. know you better. I am trying... not to tell you.. But I want to..” “''I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding... what I'm feeling.. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head.” Carmen sang. “''I've been spending all my..time, just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my.. life and now i found ya. I dont know what to do, I think I'm falling for you... I'm falling for you...” The pair sang. “''As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you and we start to dance.” Carmen sang. “''All around us, I see nobody. Here in silence, it's juusst you and me.” Avery sang. “''I'm trying... Not to tell you... But I want to..” Carmen pulled Gray out of the closet as the two ran down the corridor. “''I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding... what I'm feeling... But I'm tired of holding this inside my head.” Avery entered a dream, she and Phoenix were holding hands running through the corridor. “''I've been spending all my.. time. Just thinking about ya, I dont know what to do, I think i'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my.. life, and now I found ya. I dont know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you... I'm fallin' for you...” The two sang as the began to dance accross the bleachers with their partners. “''Ooh, I just can't take it.. My heart is racing... Emotions keep spinning out...” Carmen sang. “''I think I'm fallin' for you, I can't stop thinking about it. I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it. I think i'm fallin' for you. Ooohhh, ooh no no, oooooohhhhh.” Carmen and Avery woke from their dream sequence. “UGHHH.” Avery groaned, slamming her head on the table. -o-o-o- The following day, New Directions filled into the cafeteria together. They all nodded at each other and sat in seperate parts of the room. Alice, Michael and Avery sat with the Cheerios, Carmen and Carla sat with the swim club and Brian sat with the band. “5, 6, 7, 8.” Brian shouted. The band began to play. Alice arose from her seat and front-flipped onto the table. She began to strut along as she sang, “''I remember when we broke up the first time '' Saying, “This is it, I've had enough," ‘cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space.”'' “''What?!” Carmen sang as she stood on the swim team’s table. “''Then you come around again and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me. Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."” The two sang. “''Oooh we called it off again last night, but oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you.” Brian sang as he climbed onto his table, strumming on his guitar. “''We are never ever ever getting back together, we are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me.But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.” Michael and Avery sang as they lifted Carla onto a table, the jumping on it themselves. “''Like, ever...” Carla sang. “''I'm really gonna miss you picking fights. And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right. And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind, with some indie record that's much cooler than mine.” Alice sang as Michael jumped from table-to-table to join her. “''Oooh, you called me up again tonight, but oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you.” New Directions sang. “''We are never ever ever getting back together." Brian sang. “''We are never ever ever getting back together." Carla sang. “''You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me.” Avery sang. “''But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.” Carmen sang. “''Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah. Oh oh oh.” New Directions sang. “''Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, I still love you, And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever.” Alice said. “''We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh. We, ohhh, are never ever getting back together.” New Directions finished together. There were a few stray people applauding but almost instantly regular chatter refilled the cafeteria. “We’re six nobodies, we’ll never get anyone to join New Directions.” Brian groaned as he lifted Carla off the table. Brian’s friends, Daniel and Elisa were sat at a table together. “Hey, Lis! D’you wanna go cinema with me this friday?” “What? Like, as a date?” Elisa asked. “No!” Daniel protested. “Just as two friends!” Elisa giggled, “Pick me up at seven.” She winked at him before walking away. Daniel fist-bumped the air, “YES!” -o-o-o- Later that night, Elisa was gettting read for her “date.” She put mascara on as she looked at her watch - 6:50. “UGH!” She screamed in frustration as she missed her eyelashes and drew a long line down her cheek. “Only twenty minutes... Maybe some music will relax me...” Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha, burst through the room, “''Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams, I'm lookin down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall.” Meanwhile, on the other side of Lima, Daniel was looking at himself in the mirror as he sang, “''What you got girl, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just cant get you off my mind!” They both sang in their seperate rooms, “''Because your love your love your love is my drug, your love your love your love. I said, your love your love your love is my drug... your love your love your love.” “''Won't listen to any advice, momma's telling me I should think twice. But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy. My judgments gettin' kinda hazy. My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head." Daniel sang as climbed into his car and began to drive to Elisa’s house. “''Won't listen to any advice. Momma's telling me I should think twice. But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy. My judgments gettin' kinda hazy. My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head.” Elisa sang as she heard a knock on the door. “''What you got boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried. I just cant get you off my mind!” Elisa sang again as she ran downstairs to open the door. Later, as the two walked up the cinema stairs hand-in-hand, they sang together. “''Because your love your love your love is my drug, your love your love your love, your love your love your love is my drug, your love your love your love.” The following day, the two auditioned for glee club together, “''I don't care what people say. The rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me. But crash and crave you when you leave.” They sang. “''Hey, so I got a question.” Elisa sang. “''Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?” Daniel sang. “''Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?” Elisa sang. “''Is my love your drug? Your drug?” Daniel sang. “''Huh, your drug?” “''Huh, your drug?” “''Is my love your drug?” The two finished their audition together. “Okay, Twindle Dee and Twindle Dum...” Sue mocked. “You’re in!” “Where’s Mr Schue?” Brian asked as the two sat down. “He’s sorting out today’s activity!” Sue explained. “Which is...?” Alice asked. “Hold your horses, Tweedle Dumber!” Sue laughed. “It’s because I’m blonde isn’t it!” Alice snapped. “Yes, actually...” Sue murmured. “Anyways, if you all follow me outside, we’ll get in Mr Schue’s bus and get on our way to Carmel High?” New Directions and Sue walked down the corridors of McKinley. “Carmel High? That’s the home of Vocal Adrenaline, our national competition!” “Well done, Tweedle Dumberest.” Sue applauded. “We’re going to see our competition.” “Their the best in the country! They’ve won every Nationals ever since they were formed except last year!” Avery told the others. “And if you remember rightly, the previous New Directions won!” Carmen told her. “That was a group of completely different people!” Avery protested as they walked out the main doors. “I’m sure there have been many different generations of Vocal Adrenaline and they’ve still won.” Brian spoke up. Avery sighed as they all boarded the bus. -o-o-o- After half an hour filled with meaningless chatter to pass the time on the coach, they exited infront of Carmel High. “It’s huge!” Nick exclaimed. “Thanks, Captain Obvious!” Sue laughed. Mr Schuester led the group down the halls of Carmel until they reached the auditorium. The auditorium was painted in lush red and silver colours. The stage was in complete darkness as if a performance as about to start. New Directions took their seats at the very back. A single spotlight shone on a boy at the front as he began to sing, “''You know, I know how to make em stop and stare as I zone out... The club can't even handle me right now...Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out...” Suddenly, the stage lights flashed on and three very pretty girls ran forwards and grabbed the male, pulling him into the crowd of singers. “''The club can't even handle me right now. The club can't even handle me right now.” Vocal Adrenaline sang as they branned their dance partners and began to streetdance around the stage. “''I own the night and I don't need no help, gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt. Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan, life of the club arrogant like yeah! Top like money so the girls just melt, want too many all know me like twelve. Look like cash and they all just stare... Bottles, Models, standing on chairs. Fall out cause that's the business, all out it's so ridiculous. Zone out so much attention, scream out I'm in the building. They watchin I notice, I'm rocking I'm rolling. I'm holding, I know it. You know it.” The male lead singer sang. “''You know I know how. To make em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right now, watchin' you watchin' me I go all out, the club can't even handle me right now. The club can't even handle me right now.” Vocal Adrenaline sang. Every single member of New Directions mouth’s dropped open as they watched the amazing dancing and listened to the perfect vocals. “They’re amazing!” Carmen admitted. “The lead singer is kinda hot.” Nick whispered to Alice. She burst out in a fit of giggles. “''Hey, still feeling myself I'm like outta control. Can't stop now more shots let's go, ten more rounds can I get a K.O. Paparazzi trying to make me pose, came to party till I came no more. Celebrate cause that's all I know, tip the groupies taking off their clothes. Grand finale like superbowl! Go hard I run the show, that's right while I got money to blow. More light more ice when I walk in the door, no hype I do it big all over the globe.” The lead sang. “''Yeah!” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “''I said it.” The lead sang. “''Go tell it.” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “''Confetti.” The male sang. “''Who ready?” “''I'm ready!” “''You ready?” “''Let's get it!” “''You know I know how, to make em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out, the club can't even handle me right now.” The male lead sang alone again. “''Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “''The club can't even handle me right now.” The lead sang. “''Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!” Vocal Adrenaline finished together. New Directions, along with the audience, gave the group a standing ovation. Jesse St James walked onstage with a microphone, Will’s mouth dropped open in shock. “That was Byron and Vocal Adrenaline singing Club Can’t Handle Me by Flo Rida!” Jesse spoke. “Next up is...” “Come on, guys.” Will called. “Let’s go.” Promo for Episode 3: Safe & Sound *Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift begins to play as a female hand writes out an invitation* We, Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, invite you, Emma Pilsbury, Will Schuester and New Directions 2013, to the joint funeral of the late... ''Arthur Abrams '' and... ''Joseph Hart'' Please arrive at 2:30pm on 17th September at St. Kinney's Church, Lima, Ohio. Light refreshments and drink will be available at the Flanagan-Motta household after the ceremony takes place. '"''Emotional, perfect, full of love and hope." ''Safe & Sound is not an episode to be missed.'' 18th Septmber, 8/7c on Fox! Guest Stars *'Louise Cliffe '''as Lucina Bell Trivia *'Bad Romance '''by ''Lady Gaga ''was supposed to be in this episode but it was cut. It will be featured in another episode. Category:Episodes